


That May be all I Need

by BilletDoux



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: Tonight was just supposed to be a couple drinks with a cute guy who happens to enjoy Clint's company.





	

Matt suggests they go to Josie’s, but Clint is reluctant.

“Come on,” Matt urges, “they love me there.”

Clint ends up agreeing, and they get a small secluded spot near the pool tables in the back.

“You're not gonna try to come behind me and teach me to play pool, are you?” Clint jokes, and he can see Matt’s eyes crinkle behind his glasses when he smiles.

“Only if you want me to, but I'm not sure you need much help in that area.”

So they order a couple drinks and talk about work. Matt tells Clint he thinks a it’s a little crazy that he can talk about the Avengers like they're just the people he works with.

“They are just the people I work with,” Clint tells him. “I mean they're my friends too, y’know, but being an Avenger doesn't mean you're not human. Except for Thor, I guess.”

He tells Matt stories, like how Tony writes notes and sticks them on the coffee machine telling people to _please refill the coffee maker after they've used up all the water, god_ dammit _Barton_ , or how he and Peter get into pointless squabbles over East Coast versus West Coast food and sports teams, and one incident that involved Steve, Asgardian mead, a Stark party, and Irish folk songs. That one makes Matt laugh.

Clint offers to walk Matt home once they leave the bar. Both of them know full well that Clint lives in the opposite direction and that they both are more than capable of getting home by themselves.

“I'd like that. Thank you.”

They walk in silence. Clint stares at the lights above and around them, at the headlights of cars as they pass by. About halfway, Matt reaches for Clint's hand. Clint lets him take it, squeezes his fingers in return.

They stand in front of Matt’s building and don't say anything. Clint swallows hard before he decides to speak.

“I want to kiss you,” Clint says. “Only if you want to kiss me too, I mean. You don't have to.”

Clint barely gets time to register that Matt has already grabbed onto his thick leather jacket - late October had gotten colder than usual, and this was his favorite Christmas gift from Kate last year - and taken a step closer to him, and, oh _god_ , Matt’s mouth is so soft and warm, and Clint is glad the street is empty when Matt’s tongue starts to tease his lips apart. Clint has to break so he can breathe.

“You can stay the night,” Matt invites. “I have coffee.”

Clint remembers he needs to be at the tower by eight tomorrow. Nat wants to brief him on a mission that'll take about three months of retcon, two if they get lucky. Tonight was just supposed to be a couple drinks with a cute guy who happens to enjoy his company. That was it. But Matt looks so inviting and feels so good against a northern wind.

He's been late before.

“Sure.”


End file.
